The Legends of Duskua Nui
The Legends of Duskua Nui The Substitute Toa As the Toa Nuva flew high into the air, they came to a bunch of floating islands, flying high in the sky. The largest of them, they landed on and asked about the islands. The turaga then confronted them and began their tale. They told that their island was named Duskua Nui, after the Great Being of Twilight. They then told of the story of how it was originally called Villa Nui, meaning Great Island of Weather. This began their story of how two beings fought to have power over Villa Nui: Zordia Nui, the Great being of Night, and Duskua Nui. As they fought, Villa Nui broke into many islands due to their fight. As they fought, the matoran of each island grew worried without toa to protect them. Each island had different types of matoran, except Villa Nui, the biggest, which was home to the six main types of matoran. They began to make vehicles that would allow them to fly, but also change to let them travel on land as well, depending on their type. They were the first Substitute Toa, as they defended the island from rahi. Soon, the other islands were developing their own Substitute Toa and giving themselves nicknames. This began the age of Substitute Toa. The Islands and their Substitute Toa *Villa Nui (Great Island of Weather) - The Substitute Toa *Ta-Villa (Weather Island of Fire) - The Firespitters *Ga-Villa (Weather Island of Water) - The Dolphins *Le-Villa (Weather Island of Air) - The Sonic Riders *Onu-Villa (Weather Island of Earth) - The Diggers *Po-Villa (Weather Island of Stone) - The Stronguns *Ko-Villa (Weather Island of Ice) - The Glaciers *Av-Villa (Weather Island of Light) - The Instant Travellers *Fe-Villa (Weather Island of Iron) - The Anvils *De-Villa (Weather Island of Sonics) - The Ear Bursters *No-Villa (Weather Island of Magnetism) - The Opposite Polars *Ra-Villa (Weather Island of Rahi) - The Rahki *Va-Villa (Weather Island of Shadow) - The Night Crawlers *Pu-Villa (Weather Island of Plasma) - The Plasmatarians *Ku-Villa (Weather Island of Vacuum) - The Lung Deflators *He-Villa (Weather Island of Lightning) - The Thunder Bolts *Iki-Villa (Weather Island of Acid) - The Disintegrators *Opa-Villa (Weather Island of Plantlife) - The Gardeners *Ati-Villa (Weather Island of Gravity) - The Newtonians Zordia Nui's Rise and Fall After many years of the Substitute Toa, six toa were sent to Villa Nui: *Toa Leko - Toa of Fire *Toa Capri - Toa of Water *Toa Tori - Toa of Earth *Toa Aelo - Toa of Air *Toa Sagus - Toa of Stone *Toa Libran - Toa of Ice Each were sent by a being that was looking after Villa Nui as Zordia Nui and Duskua Nui fought. They looked after the matoran on Villa Nui. After many many years of this, however, the fight between Zordia Nui and Duskua Nui ended. Zordia Nui had won. But he was part of the BOM, and now he would turn the whole Bionicle World into night, to boost all makutas' power. Capri, hearing this, asked the Le-Matoran, Virlo, to tell her brothers of this news. On his arrival to Sagus, Libran and Aelo, he was carried away by Libran and Sagus. After they split up, Sagus was nearly killed by Pisci until Virlo saved him. Sagus then gave him Lewa's Emerald to become the new toa of air, since Pisci killed Aelo. Virlo activated the emerald in the Air Temple, and became Toa Virlo. Afterwards, he met with Libran and Sagus, who told him that Leko, Capri and Tori had left to find Duskua Nui in The Heavens. They told him that night wasn't going because Zordia Nui had won Duskua Nui in the fight for Villa Nui. Now Zordia Nui was turning the whole of the Bio-World into night. If Duskua Nui is found, then he could challenge Zordia Nui again, and defeat him. But Virlo, Libran and Sagus had to stay behind and look after Villa Nui, now Zordia Nui. This is why they calle dthemselves the Toa Zordia. And so they fended off the makuta sent by Zordia Nui: *Pisci - Makuta of Illusions *Skorio - Makuta of Poison *Aris - Makuta of Strength Soon after a battle with all three, Pisci realised that Zordia Nui might not have noticed that the other toa had left and were not killed. He left to tell him, but because of his departure, Skorio and Aris were defeated. Meanwhile, when Pisci told Zordia Nui, Pisci accompanied three more makuta to stop the other toa, who had named themselves the Toa Duskua. These makuta were named the Makuta Duskua: *Kansa - Makuta of Intelligence *Gemina - Makuta of Explosives *Akari - Makuta of Speed However, when the Toa Zordia had finished off the Makuta Zordia, they went to help the Toa Duskua. They battled with them high in the Heavens, where Tori lost his hands in battle. But they soon defeated them all, including Pisci by Virlo. Once they were imprisoned in Zordia Nui's core, they approached Duskua Nui. He told them that Zordia Nui only won because Zordia had stolen his Staff of Twilight. But when the toa channelled their energy into him, Duskua Nui defeated Zordia Nui, and banished him into the Outer Sky. Then, they renamed Zordia Nui to Duskua Nui, in honour of Duskua Nui. The Zordia Chronicles The Toa Constella Life had returned to normal, until a local fe-matroan astronomer noticed six beings from a green star coming towards them. They didn't look friendly so each Toa consulted Duskua Nui at their temples. There, they learnt, they had to battle them. So, Duskua Nui changed their forms to the Toa Constella. Their matoran also wanted to come, so they modyfied their bikes to join them. Once they were all ready, they launched out into the Outer Sky, to confront the other toa: *Toa Irot - Toa of Gravity *Toa Tarius - Toa of Magnetism *Toa Iripa - Toa of Lightning *Toa Olio - Toa of Vacuum *Toa Hokell - Toa of Plasma *Toa Estria - Toa of Sonics Note: The Toa Constella is the name of toa from both sides. Category:Storyline